October
by SetoJouFan
Summary: Is a drabble series about KaiShin with updates for every day in October...Ch 31 Halloween! Hope you enjoy! Mostly it's fluffy but with some humor. October is going done the last chap has been posted. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!
1. Mistletoe in October!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi stared at Kaito dumbfounded, which in itself was amazing. Grinning next to him stood Kaito with a mistletoe sprig hanging over their heads. "You know the rule! When under a mistletoe you have to kiss the person you're with!" Kaito announced rather loudly.

"Kaito it's October! Christmas isn't for another two months and you have a mistletoe?!" Shinichi shouted.

"Does it really matter? We're under a mistletoe so you have to kiss me!" Kaito said happily.

"You can't be serious," Shinichi groaned.

"Oh but I am!" Kaito stated happily. He grinned and wrapped his arm (the one without the mistletoe) around Shinichi's waist.

"Kaito let me go now," Shinichi demanded trying to pull out of his grasp but failing as Kaito tightened his grip.

"Not until you kiss me~" Kaito playfully teased. Blushing heavily Shinichi turned away from him. Kaito thought he might not listen to him until Shinichi gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"There are you happy?" Shinichi asked pulling away from Kaito.

"You call that a kiss?" Kaito teased. Shinichi was about to shout at Kaito when lips where on his. Unlike the other kiss however this one was more passionate. Kaito licked at Shinichi's lips which stayed shut like they were glued together. Not happy about that Kaito let his arm wonder to Shinichi's ass and groped him. Immediately Shinichi squeaked as he opened his mouth giving Kaito the chance to let his tongue in. He began to map out Shinichi's mouth and enjoyed the taste even though it held a hint of coffee in it. Pulling back Kaito grinned and said, "That's a real kiss."

Shinichi slapped him upside the head and shouted, "You damn pervert!" He tried to kick Kaito also but Kaito ran away laughing.

"See you later Shin-chan~" he shouted as he ran. Shinichi blushed before he groaned into his hands. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed the kiss.

**TBC? I don't know I'm thinking of making a drabble series on this but not really relating to the other chaps. Well R&R!**


	2. Leaves

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi was busy raking up the leaves in his back yard which had accumulated over the week. As much as he enjoyed staring at the beautiful colors of the leaves he always found it a hassle to rake them up. It was getting slightly chilly so he had his gloves and ear muffs on to keep off the chill. It was a normal day until he was tackled into a pile of leaves that he had raked up.

"What the hell?" Shinichi shouted as he pushed himself off the ground. Looking behind him he saw Kaito grinning widely. "Did you have to tackle me into the pile of leaves? I had just finished raking them!"

"Aww but it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't tackle you when you were done," Kaito playfully stated. Shinichi glared at him.

"What are you doing here anyways? I'm sure the gate was locked," Shinichi inquired.

"The gate was wide open! Besides is it so wrong to see my boyfriend?" Kaito replied.

"You mean you lock picked my gate to get in?" Shinichi said ignoring the boyfriend part.

"You make it sound like I did something bad," Kaito said.

"It's illegal to pick someone's lock," Shinichi replied.

"Details, details. I just came to spend some time with my boyfriend," Kaito told him. Shinichi groaned.

"Then get off me so I can rake these leaves up!" he snapped.

"Why should I?" Kaito asked grinning mischievously. Shinichi did not like the sound of that. "I have you pinned to the ground, nothing stopping me…" Shinichi blushed as Kaito said this knowing what the thief was thinking. Kaito made it so Shinichi was lying on his back instead of stomach. Smirking down at him he kissed Shinichi on the lips. Shinichi tried to squirm out of the kiss but he wasn't successful and only caused Kaito to push himself closer to him. They only parted to regain their breath.

"Well isn't this way better than raking up leaves?" Kaito asked.

"Shut up…"

**TBC!**

**I'm definitely making this a drabble series and hope to update this daily! ^^ Please R&R **


	3. Carving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito stared at the knife and then his victim. He gingerly picked up his knife and delicately started to carve. This is what Shinichi walked into as he came into his kitchen. Kaito had a serious look on his face and a total look of concentration. "Kaito It's a pumpkin," Shinichi stated when Kaito started muttering curses at the pumpkin.

"But it won't cut carve right!" Kaito complained.

"You didn't even bother to draw the pattern you wanted on the pumpkin before you started, of course it won't turn out right," Shinichi sighed.

"Ouch!" Kaito exclaimed painfully. A second later he was holding his finger with his other hand. Shinichi sighed.

"Have you ever carved a pumpkin before?" Shinichi asked looking at Kaito.

"Mom wouldn't let me near any knives," Kaito explained.

"Wonder why…." Shinichi muttered sarcastically. Kaito held his finger out to Shinichi who stared at it blankly.

"Aren't you going to kiss it better?" Kaito asked pouting slightly.

"You can't be serious. It's a small cut. Just run it under cold water and put a bandage on it," Shinichi scoffed.

"Aw your no fun~" Kaito said grinning. Shinichi just rolled his eyes. Kaito applied the bandage and continued to try to carve the pumpkin. A few seconds later Kaito had cut his finger on the knife again.

"You know what? You are _not_ going to carve any more pumpkins if you keep hurting yourself," Shinichi ordered bandaging Kaito's finger.

"Then will you do it for me?" Kaito asked giving him a pout. Shinichi stared at him but Kaito wouldn't stop staring at him like that. After awhile Shinichi just gave up and decided to carve the pumpkin. "Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome," Shinichi muttered grabbing the knife and cutting into the pumpkin. He started having difficulty when Kaito leaned his head on his shoulder and wrapped his hands around his waist. "You realize it's harder for me to carve your pumpkin with you like that." Kaito ignored that and continued to lean on him.

"You're really great at carving," Kaito mumbled into Shinichi's neck. Shinichi blushed.

"So?" Shinichi tried to say as calmly as possible.

"You've also carved something else besides a pumpkin," Kaito continued.

"Oh?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"You've carved your name onto my heart," Kaito said kissing the back of Shinichi's neck.

"Kaito! You're an idiot you know that," Shinichi snapped embarrassed.

"Aww but it's true!" Kaito teased.

"Idito…"

**TBC!**

**I hope you liked this because well I made it up as I went along. Well please R&R!**


	4. Mazes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

They were completely and utterly lost. Shinichi, Heiji, Hakuba, Kaito, Aoko, Ran, Akako, and Kazuha were lost. "Whose idea was it again to go through a corn maze?" Shinichi asked as they stopped and looked around.

"I thought it'd be fun!" Kaito whined.

"Of course…the idiot had to suggest it," Shinichi sighed.

"Aw but you love me anyways!" Kaito chimed in.

"Sometimes I wonder about that…" Shinichi mumbled. Kaito pouted.

"Let's just try to find our way out," Heiji reminded them.

"We should hurry before it gets late," Ran reminded them. Kaito had been the one to suggest they go through a corn maze saying it'd be 'fun' and that they didn't have anything planned anyways. It had been a bad idea to go in one whole group though since none of them agreed on which way to go. Shinichi rubbed his forehead absently as a headache formed.

"We could always put our hand out to the right and find our way out by doing that," Aoko told them. Having no other ideas to go with they decided to do that.

"How long is this maze anyways?" Heiji asked after awhile of walking.

"According to what the previous years of mazes it is around four and a half acres," Hakuba replied. Kaito slipped his arm around Shinichi's waist.

"That just means we have a lot of time to bond together," he said cheerfully raising his eyebrows at Shinichi.

"Joy," Shinichi muttered sarcastically. Eventually they did reach the end and when they did people in costumes jumped out to try to scare them….unfortunately they came a little too close to Aoko which surprised her and caused Ran to nearly knock the person out. They ended up scaring the people in costumes instead because of that.

"Kaito," Shinichi said.

"What?"

"Remind me to never listen to one of your ideas again."

"But _whyyyyy_? This was fun!"

"Idiot…"

**TBC!**

**I hope you like this. This happened to me sorta. Except it was a haunted house and the person who jumped out to scare us nearly got chocked by my brother.**


	5. Apple Cider

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi found Kaito in the kitchen drinking something. "What do you have there?" he asked curiously.

"Apple cider," Kaito replied smiling. "They had it on sale today! So I decide to get us a jug!"

"You do realize this is _my_ house and that if you don't live here," Shinichi stated crossing his arms.

"I might as well!" Kaito protested. "I'm over every day no matter what!"

"Despite the fact I lock my doors and tell you to get out all the time," Shinichi argued.

"You door isn't locked! And neither are the windows on the second floor…you should probably watch that so no thieves get in," Kaito responded.

"The only thief that ever comes into my house is you!" Shinichi snapped before sighing into his hand.

"Anyways do you want some?" Kaito asked changing the subject.

"I guess…you did buy it and all," Shinichi shrugged. He waited for Kaito to get out a glass and pour some but didn't expected Kaito to come over with his glass in hand. When Shinichi was about to ask if Kaito was going to get him some apple cider, or not he felt Kaito kiss him. At the same time he gasped as Kaito placed his cold hands (probably from the cold glass of apple cider Shinichi figured) on his stomach and trailed them up his chest. Apple cider filled his mouth as Kaito plunged his tongue in. Shinichi swallowed the apple cider so he wouldn't choke and pulled away. "What was that about?!"

"You said that you wanted some apple cider," Kaito replied innocently.

"I thought you meant from a glass not your mouth!" Shinichi shouted embarrassed.

"Never did I say I would get you a glass," Kaito reminded him.

"Can I have a glass of apple cider then?" Shinichi asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Kaito pouted playfully.

"Just shut up and get me a glass."

"Aye Aye captain!"

"You need another hobby."

**TBC!**

**I hope you liked this! The idea came from no where…**


	6. Pumpkin Pie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito came toward the kitchen as he smelled something that held spices. Peaking into kitchen he was surprised to find Shinichi wearing a royal blue apron and pulling something out of the oven. "So what are you making?" Kaito asked curiously stepping into the kitchen.

"Fish pie," Shinichi stated. Kaito went wide eyed and was close to freaking out when he said, "I'm kidding. Who would even eat a fish pie?"

"Ehehehe…right…so what are you making then?" Kaito asked chuckling nervously.

"You know how we carved that pumpkin a few days ago?" Shinichi asked.

"Of course you got mad when I started to leave a hickey on your-" Kaito started to say but was cut off.

"Yes well…anyways I used the leftover pumpkin and decided to make some pumpkin pie," Shinichi said coughing slightly to cover his blush.

"Can I have some now?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

"You should let it cool a few minutes…" Shinichi told him.

"Like how I should kiss you now?" Kaito asked. "But can't since you have the pie in your hands."

"No," Shinichi replied glaring. "Just wait a few minutes and it'll be ready to eat." Shinichi set the pie near a small electrical fan hoping it would cool quicker so Kaito would stop being so hyper. As he goes to sit down and wait Kaito pulls him into his lap and cuddles him. "What do you think you're doing?" he snaps.

"But you said I had to wait for the pumpkin pie to cool off before I could eat some! So why not do my favorite thing?" Kaito replied. Shinichi twitched.

"Let me go!"

"No way!" Kaito replied pouting. They continued bickering until another timer beeped.

"Can you let me go now? The timer beeped meaning the pie is cooled down," Shinichi said crossing his arms. Reluctantly Kaito unwound his arms from Shinichi's waist. Shinichi reached into his cabinets and pulled out two small plates and got out two forks. Setting a slice of pie on each plate he handed one to Kaito. "Enjoy."

"I will," Kaito said smiling. They ate in relative silence as Kaito ate quickly and Shinichi savored the taste. Lemon pie was his favorite but pumpkin pie was a close second. **(a/n I'm not sure if that's true or not)** Kaito started staring at him when he finished his plate.

"What?" Shinichi mumbled swallowing some pie.

"You have some pie on your face," Kaito pointed out.

"I do?" Shinichi went to wipe it off but Kaito grabbed his wrist. "What-" Kaito licked the side of his lip where the pie was.

"There it's gone now!" he said smiling. Shinichi tried to hit him but Kaito quickly fled.

"Get back here you idiot!" Shinichi yelled.

"I thought you told me to leave~"

"Argh you're impossible!"

"Not impossible just improbable~"

**TBC!**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this ^^ I sure had fun writing this!**


	7. The Pumpkin Talks!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi was walking to his front door when the pumpkin Kaito had put out began to talk. "Welcome back Shin-chan~!" it announced in an unrecognizable voice. He paused before sighing.

"No it couldn't just be a normal Jack-o-lantern he just had to modify it didn't he," Shinichi muttered.

"I can here you, you know!" the voice told him.

"Kaito stop changing your voice for the pumpkin," Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"Aw you're no fun Shinichi!" Kaito said in a mock sad voice. Shinichi opened the door to find Kaito pouting while waiting to greet him.

"You have too much time on your hands," Shinichi said as he walked in.

"But you weren't here! What _was_ I supposed to do?" Kaito whined.

"I don't really care what you do as long as you don't mess up my house," Shinichi replied.

"So I could plan a Kid heist in your living room and you wouldn't care?" Kaito asked smirking.

"That's not what I meant."

"But you said you didn't care as long as-"

"Shut up."

**TBC!**

**I'm sorry if this isn't that good but it was the first thing that came to mind! **


	8. Halloween Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

He stared at the decorations and wouldn't blink or take his eyes off of them. There were black hearts with purple or red outlining on them all over his door. Shinichi picked one up to find silvery writing that said things like 'I love you!' or 'Be mine' and other such things. Taking a deep breath Shinichi shouted, "Kaito where are you?!"

"What?" the thief asked as he appeared in a veil of orange smoke.

"Why are there black hearts with cheesy Valentine saying on my bedroom door?" Shinichi inquired raising an eyebrow.

"Because I love you!" Kaito stated proudly.

"…why are they black?" he asked sighing.

"Halloweens coming up so I couldn't make them look as romantic as usual…" Kaito explained.

"You are strange," Shinichi stated as he picked up another heart.

"But you have to admit its original! Who else would think of this?" Kaito said proudly.

"No one sane…"

"Don't be mean!" Kaito pouted.

"Fine, it's thoughtful of you…weird, but thoughtful," Shinichi admitted. Kaito grinned and gave Shinichi a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

"I knew you'd like it!" Kaito proclaimed. Shinichi blushed. He still wasn't used to Kaito's overwhelming affection.

"Right…"

**TBC!**

**This just came to me and I decided 'Why not?' so here you are. Enjoy!**


	9. Candy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Furniture was scattered around the room and some where flipped over. Across the floor lay feathers, sparkles, and confetti also a _lot_ of candy wrappers. Shinichi's house was practically destroyed and he was pissed beyond words. His library had books strewn across the room which annoyed him especially since the Lupin books weren't touched. "Kaito get your _ass _down here!" Shinichi shouted when he saw even more candy wrappers and what had happened to the kitchen. Pots and pans where dispersed around the room, the refrigerator door was open, and food and drinks where all over the walls and ceiling. A thumping of the stairway indicated Kaito's approach.

"SHINICHI!SHINICHI!SHINICHI!SHINICHI!SHINICHI!SHINICHI!" Kaito yelled out excitedly. Shinichi rubbed his forehead trying to get his headache to go away.

"What the _hell _did you do to my house," he ground out angrily. Today had not been his day at all. First he was late to get to school because of a murder case, which annoyed him since it was just outside of the school. Then Ran told him he forgot his books so he had to borrow hers. Kaito had packed his lunch which was normally okay but got ruined as he got pushed through the halls.

"Nothing, really! Oh I just practiced a few tricksandthenIsawsomecandyandthen…" Kaito rambled getting more sugar high as he talked.

"Shut up," Shinichi snapped. Immediately Kaito closed his mouth. "Now calmly tell me what the _fuck_ you did."

"Bad day?" Kaito inquired innocently. Shinichi slumped into a chair that was in relatively good shape.

"Horrible," He muttered letting his head fall into his hands. Shinichi started to relax and let the tension in his muscles along with the stress seep out as hands massaged his shoulders. Kaito had calmed down slightly when he saw how Shinichi was. "Thanks…" Shinichi muttered and gave Kaito a small smile.

"No problem!" Kaito said grinning. He gave Shinichi a quick peck on the lips and then proceeded to kiss Shinichi's forehead. Normally Shinichi would blush and snap at Kaito but…it felt nice on his headache. He let out a soft moan. Kaito grinned evilly, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yes, and don't even think about it," Shinichi told him. Kaito pouted at that. "So what caused this? I saw the candy wrappers but usually you don't get this hyper…"

"Oh well I got the _really_ sugary and _really _sweet candy! They were _so_ good," Kaito replied.

"I think I'm going to have to start limiting your candy consumption."

"No!"

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I'm glad I've made it so far with October ^^ please R&R!**


	10. Scarecrow

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Why is there a scarecrow in my front yard?" Shinichi asked Kaito who was in the kitchen enjoying some apple cider. "And why does it look like a dead person? Not a realistic one mind you, but still."

"Because I put it there," Kaito replied.

"I know you put it there, but why?" Shinichi asked crossing his arms.

"Halloween is coming up and your place didn't look Halloween enough!" Kaito replied.

"My house practically looks like a haunted house because of you," Shinichi reminded him.

"So? Mom wouldn't let me put it up at our house so I figured you wouldn't mind," Kaito said grinning happily.

"Didn't your mom say no because you already have fake gravestones in your yard along with remote control hands that come out of the ground? Not to mention the fact you painted the house to look like an old creaky house," Shinichi pointed out.

"So? I love Halloween! It's one of my favorite holidays along with April Fool's Day!" Kaito responded.

"Well could you get rid of it?" Shinichi inquired with a hint of demanded.

"What's wrong with it?" Kaito asked.

"The fact that I don't like seeing dead bodies despite the fact I'm a detective especially if it's outside my house. Real or fake," Shinichi told him.

"But I don't want to get rid of it!" Kaito whined.

"Get rid of it by tomorrow."

"Fine…"

"You really need to think of other things to do with your creativity…"

"Like this?" Kaito asked kissing Shinichi's bare stomach as he pushed Shinichi's shirt up before running off.

"Not like that!"

**TBC!**

**I find this was cute in a way. I totally wish I had a house that looked like a haunted house…but I live an apartment…Well R&R!**


	11. Haunted House

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito was hunched over a piece of paper scribbling notes and drawing furiously. That was how Shinichi found him when he got home. It made him curious since he knew that Kaito had finished planning his newest heist so unless he was refining his plans…which didn't make much sense. '_Kind of ironic he plans his heist in __my__ house since I'm a detective…'_ Shinichi thought amused. "What are you working on?" he asked leaning over Kaito's shoulder.

"Making plans for a haunted house," Kaito said proudly showing his work. There where tomb stones with mechanical zombies and things that would come out of the ground. He had a few fog machines planned and spider webs that if Shinichi knew Kaito (which he did) then they would feel real. It had mechanical spiders and from what Shinichi could tell more than just two people dressed up.

"Are you trying to make people so scared they won't come to the door?" Shinichi asked as he noticed all the details that Kaito put into it.

"Of course! Only the brave will be able to get the huge candy bars but they can get small ones if they attempt," Kaito replied.

"I'd hate to be on your bad side…"

"And Akako promised she'd help!" Kaito announced.

"She did…?" Shinichi wanted to make sure.

"She said that she wanted to help scare the kids and I got Heiji to promise to come with Kazuha and be some of the people in costumes. Heiji agreed to be a werewolf and I think Kazuha could make a good evil spirit…" Kaito rambled out his plans. Shinichi listened while he rambled.

"Where the hell do you plan to do this?" He asked when Kaito finished.

"Here of course! Mom said she wouldn't let me touch her garden or lawn again…"

"Like hell you will! Why can't you do it someplace else? Why not Hakuba's house?" Shinichi asked annoyed.

"Hakuba told me that if I dared to touch his house again- which really painting his house pink was an improvement!-said he'd handcuff me to you and make you suffer," Kaito replied.

"Why can't he punish you? Why would I be the victim?" Shinichi demanded to know.

"He said because you couldn't keep me on a leash or something…" Kaito informed him.

"If he dares to chain me to you he is so going to regret it," Shinichi muttered to himself.

"Aw why wouldn't you want to be chained to me?" Kaito asked teasingly.

"I'm not making it easier for you to get me," Shinichi replied.

"Really then?" Kaito asked smirking. Shinichi new that smirk well and backed away. Usually Kaito would smirk like that when he was being mischievous and thinking of perverted (in Shinichi's mind) things to do to him. Before he could escape Kaito held his wrists above his head. Kaito then used his free hand to unbutton Shinichi's shirt pushing the shirt open until it was half way unbuttoned and showed most of his chest. Smirking at the sight he latched his mouth onto Shinichi's collarbone and began to nip and suck on the skin until he left a hickey. "It is always fun to chase you~"

"Pervert!" Shinichi said whacking him on the head.

"But you enjoy it!" Kaito pointed out.

"Shut up…"

**TBC!**

**I loved this one! Poor Shin-chan~ NOT! XDDD Please R&R**


	12. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

As soon as Shinichi walked through the door he was pinned to the wall blindfolded and kissed. Despite this he still knew who his 'attacker' was. "Kaito what the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Greeting you," Kaito replied.

"So you blind fold me?" Shinichi asked annoyed.

"But then it'd ruin the surprise~" Kaito playfully whined.

"What surprise?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow behind the blindfold.

"You'll have to see!" Kaito told him happily. He then grabbed Shinichi's hand and led him around Shinichi's house. Shinichi didn't even bother to pull his hand away…not that he really wanted to though… Finally Kaito stopped ten minutes later and slipped off the blindfold. Shinichi blinked in stared at the room in amazement. They had arrived at Shinichi's living room which had candles mostly black and orange around the whole room. A blanket was thrown on the couch and Kaito was pulling him into the room.

"What's all of this for?" Shinichi asked as Kaito pulled him onto the couch and cuddled him. Faintly he blushed but tried not to show it.

"Oh I heard how you've gotten more cases lately," Kaito replied. "So I thought you'd want to relax and enjoy a nice evening together."

"Thanks…" Shinichi said until he felt a hand grope his ass. "I thought you wanted me to relax?"

"Who says it's not relaxing?" Kaito asked innocently.

"You really need to get another hobby."

"But I enjoy this hobby!"

**TBC!**

**Hope you enjoyed this! I'm glad I've made it so far with October ^^ please R&R!**


	13. Night Time Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime, AU**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

He watched from the roof as people walked by not paying him the slightest of mind. Searching through the crowd he looked until he spotted a blued eyed brunette walking down the street. Grinning he descended to the ground gracefully and silently. He began to stalk the brunette until there was relatively no one around. Taking the chance he pounced. "Wha-?" the brunette gasped as he descended on his neck. He bit into the brunette's neck and began to draw out his blood. "St..o..p," the boy gasped out.

When he had his fill he pulled away licking the mark until it stopped bleeding. The brunette shuddered at the sensation. He began to purr and said, "You taste good. Maybe I'll find you some other time and we can have even more fun~"

"Who the hell are you?!" the brunette demanded jumping back.

"Just a watcher of life," he replied.

"Don't give me that crap! Who are you?!" the brunette demanded once again glaring. He chuckled.

"You can call me Kaito," he answered. "May I have your name?"

"No!"

"Common courtesy says you give your name also," Kaito reminded him.

"Shinichi…" the brunette muttered.

"Well Shinichi I look forward to seeing you in the future~" Kaito smirked.

"Like hell!" Shinichi snapped and began to walk away. Kaito smirked.

"We will meet again," he whispered licking his lips.

**TBC!**

**Okay so this is an alternate world so they may seem slightly OoC. Hope you enjoyed this! I dedicate this to StargateNerd who wanted a vampire story ^^**


	14. Scary Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"That looks so fake," Shinichi muttered watching the screen. Everyone had gotten together to watch a 'scary' movie. However Shinichi and Hakuba kept pointing out what was wrong with the sceen, and Kaito would say he could act way better than the people in the movie. Heiji would make a comment on something and then Kazuha would argue with him about it.

"Will you shut up already?" Aoko snapped as Hakuba pointed out something else that was inaccurate. "We are trying to watch the movie."

"But it's unrealistic!" Shinichi protested and Hakuba nodded his agreement.

"Personally I find it entertaining to listen to them," Akako commented. Aoko glared at her slightly. Ran tried to calm Aoko down by patting her shoulder, and handing her the popcorn.

"If you find the movie _so_ inaccurate, why don't you make your own movie?!" Aoko demanded not calming down at all.

"That might not be a bad idea," Shinichi muttered. "Hakuba and I could write the script and gather resources while the rest of you could be the cast."

"I could be the main character!" Kaito piped in happily. "And I could do all the special effects." The girls rolled their eyes as the boys gathered together and figured out how they could make it all work.

"Can't we watch one scary movie without them criticizing it?" Aoko complained.

"Maybe next time we'll have a girls only movie night," Ran suggested.

"That'd be great! We could also have a sleep over afterwards," Kazuha agreed. A shout from the boys side of the room caught their attention. They wondered if they really wanted to know what happened as Hakuba sighed, Heiji burst out laughing, and Shinichi was blushing on Kaito's lap.

"Probably best we don't know," the girls all agreed.

**TBC!**

**Okay so this is something I come up with during class today. Hope you enjoyed this! **


	15. Cookies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi hummed to himself as he opened the oven. With his oven mitts on he pulled out a tray of freshly baked cookies and set them on the counter. The cookies were either orange or black soft sugar cookies in the shape of bats, pumpkins, crescent moons, and stars. He had doubled the recipe and found himself with 102 cookies so far with half of the dough still to go. Taking the freshly baked cookies of the trays he placed them on the laid out wax paper and replaced them with more cookie dough. Opening the oven he placed the new batch in and started the oven.

"Shin-chan~" Kaito called out as he walked into the house. "Are you in the library?"

"No, I'm in the kitchen," Shinichi called back. Looking at his earlier batches he picked up a black pumpkin and began to nibble on it. _'Could use some frosting…I'll add it later'_ Shinichi thought absently.

"Smells good in here," Kaito commented walking into the kitchen. "And it's warm to."

"Thanks, I've been working on these cookies for hours. First I had to make the dough, add the food die, and not to mention continuously replacing the baked cookies with cookie dough," Shinichi told him tiredly. Really he had thought that the recipe would make less but figured he could always hand them out to his friends and family.

"May I have a cookie?" Kaito inquired staring at all the baked cookies.

"Don't see why not…" Shinichi mumbled as he continued to eat another cookie. Kaito smirked. He had been bored without Shinichi to keep him entertained. Grabbing Shinichi's chin, Kaito leaned down and French kissed him. Maneuvering his tongue Kaito stole part of the cookie Shinichi had been eating and pulled back.

"It could use a little frosting, but it tastes great especially with your flavor adding to it," Kaito said smirking. Shinichi blushed and was about to shout something at Kaito when the kitchen timer went of signaling the next batch of cookies were done. Pushing Kaito away Shinichi went toward the oven and pulled out the cookies. "You know, you make a great housewife," Kaito remarked.

"Shut up! It's just a family tradition," Shinichi defended. "My mom taught me how to bake."

"But you look so cute in your blue apron! Like I said you'd make a good housewife," Kaito teased. Shinichi glared at him. "Wonder if you'd be willing to wear that next time we-"

SMACK!

"Pervert," Shinichi muttered.

"You know you love me~"

"Yeah, yeah unfortunately…"

**TBC!**

**Well the anonymous review who goes by: Kinachi! Thanks for the idea ^^ Glad you like my story. Well Please R&R!**


	16. Wild Woods of Terror

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

They were walking down the path when a werewolf jumped out in front of them. Kaito jumped onto Shinichi and clung to him. "Stop pretending to be scared," Shinichi told him frowning.

"Don't ruin my fun," Kaito whined pouting.

"You were the one who said it'd be fun," Shinichi reminded him.

"I thought it would be! It said 'Wild Woods of Terror' and my classmates all told me it was so great," Kaito told him.

"And you do realize you're a thief and come closer to life and death situations more than any of your friends?" Shinichi said raising an eyebrow.

"So~" Kaito whined. Shinichi shook his head. The forest wasn't bad and might scare normal people, but when you're used to getting shot at and seeing dead bodies…yeah practically nothing can really scare you. A person wearing a gorilla costume came up behind them and roared. Neither of them jumped and just kept walking. Shinichi glanced at the person.

"See that girl with the pink shirt? If you go up behind her she'll freak out," Shinichi told him pointing to the group of five that they had to go with, because it was getting late and they wanted to get everyone through the woods. The gorilla suit nodded and went up behind the unsuspecting girl. She freaked screaming really loud and causing some people to jump.

"That was mean of you~" Kaito said chuckling.

"You know I don't scare easily even if I like to go to these with you. So I figured why not help him get a scare?" Shinichi shrugged. Kaito chuckled at that. They encountered a few more scarers along the path and each time they saw the girl they had to resist laughing as the gorilla suit scarer was still following her and creeping her out until he finally left. By now Shinichi and Kaito were in the front because the group they went with were so scared they figured to let them go ahead. One of the monsters who looked like a werewolf jumped up behind a hay stack and fell forward. Shinichi vaguely wondered if he perhaps was trying to look dead to creep them out.

When he went closer the guy moaned in pain. Shinichi put his hand on the person's shoulder. "Are you okay?" Shinichi asked concerned. Weakly they nodded.

"I…I think I threw out my back…" the scarer said groaning.

"Don't worry when we get out of the woods we'll tell someone at the front that you threw out your back," Shinichi assured him. They continued on.

"Well at least he can pretend he's a dead body and if people poke him they'll freak out when he groans," Kaito said.

"True but he's still hurt," Shinichi pointed out. Kaito shrugged at the end people jumped down from low trees and roared at them. The group which was still behind them freaked while Kaito and Shinichi just passed on by since they'd noticed them already. At the ticket seller's booth they told the lady that someone threw out their back while trying to scare them. She nodded and picked up a walkie talkie and told management. Kaito and Shinichi were in the parking lot on their way home when Shinichi said, "Kaito?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we're going to something of my choice."

"But didn't you have fun?"

"Yeah, but next time I'm making sure we're going to something scarier short of a murder scene."

**TBC!**

**The part when the monster came up to scare us and Shinichi pointed out a girl who'd freak easily…I was the one who did that to someone. I seriously said "She scares easily." although I went with my brother not boyfriend like Shinichi did, and the person throwing out his back? Happened but not at the same place. Well please R&R~**


	17. Popcorn Balls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito happily stirred the mixture of corn syrup, margarine, water, sugar, and marshmallows as it boiled. He hummed a song to himself checking it and looking at the recipe. So far it was going like the directions said and he knew he'd be able to pour it over the popcorn soon. Turning off the stove he started to pour the hot mixture onto the popcorn he had popped when Shinichi came in.

"Want any help?" Shinichi asked rolling up his sleeves and putting on an apron.

"Shinichi! I could _always_ use your help~" Kaito announced happily. Shinichi gave him a bright smile which made Kaito grin. It wasn't often that Shinichi would smile like that since he had been getting more cases lately and had come home tired. "So no work at the moment?"

"You sound like a wife for once," Shinichi told him. "But no I told them that even if the world was coming to an end I wasn't to be bothered and that I needed rest."

"So Mouri-san threatened to kill you if you didn't take a break," Kaito replied.  
"Pretty much. She didn't even have to threaten…I think I'm going to have to pay for the telephone pole she damaged," Shinichi said sighing lightly.

"Well you do need a break," Kaito told him. He then looked down he noticed the mixture would cool soon if he didn't heat it up a bit. Placing it on the stove again he heated it up some more before taking it off to finally pour on the popcorn. "Okay so according to the recipe we need to put vegetable shortening on our hands and quickly form them before the mixture cools."

"Okay." Shinichi put some of the shortening on his hands while Kaito poured the mixture over the popcorn. When the mixture was poured over every kernel Shinichi began to form the popcorn balls quickly and setting them down on a sheet of wax paper nearby. Coating his hands in the shortening Kaito helped them until all of them were done. They both then began wrapping them in plastic wrap and setting them to the side. "How long do you think they'll take before we can eat them?"

"I'd say awhile…the recipe didn't say how long to wait," Kaito replied.

"So what do you want to do while waiting?" Shinichi inquired. Kaito nuzzled Shinichi's neck lovingly.

"I don't know~" he said playfully. Kaito then began to nibble Shinichi's ear. "But one idea comes to mind…" Shinichi blushed at the implications.

"Only this once will I allow you to do whatever," Shinichi replied. He had been so overworked he had begun to miss Kaito's presence. Kaito cheered and pulled Shinichi closer, he had missed Shinichi also and planned to not let this opportunity go.

**TBC!**

**Okay so there's an actual recipe I'm using for this found at: http: //allrecipes. com/recipe /best-ever-popcorn-balls/ Detail. aspx (remove spaces).Well please R&R~**


	18. Candied Apples

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Why do they call them candied apples?" Kaito asked while staring at the one he held.

"There is candy on them or at least people consider it candy," Shinichi pointed out.

"Why not just call them caramel apples?"

"Because you can put other ingredients on them like chocolate, or toffee. As long as it has a hard sugar candy coating it's a candied apple. Besides you can call them caramel apples," Shinichi told him. "They still taste as good no matter what you call it anyways. right?"

"True," Kaito replied before eating the apple.

"So what brings the sudden questioning about candied apples on?" Shinichi required.

"Today in class Akako handed out 'candied apples' much too every one's surprise. Since I promised I'd be good today…" Looks at Shinichi. "I only let confetti lose, and dyed Hakuba's hair orange and black. Which left me a lot of time to think," Kaito replied. Shinichi leaned up and gave Kaito a kiss on the cheek.

"Your prize for being somewhat good," Shinichi told him.

"People wondered if I was sick today because of you," Kaito said playfully. "Don't I deserve more than a kiss on the cheek?"

"Not if you act like that," Shinichi told him causing Kaito to pout. "Besides you weren't completely good. I'm probably going to get a phone call later from Hakuba complaining about your behavior."

"Fine…so how about we get a candied apple?" Kaito asked.

"Just one?"

"We can always share it~"

**TBC!**

**I was bored in school and thought of this. Hope you enjoy please R&R~**


	19. Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Both Kaito and Shinichi sat on the balcony of Shinichi's house enjoying the view of the full moon and stars curled up on the chairs he had. They were right next to each other close enough that if they moved an arm they'd be touching. Kaito had a jug of apple cider next to him and Shinichi sipped on a mug of hot chocolate with whip cream. "It's so nice out tonight," Shinichi commented with a faint smile on his lips.

"It is. I love all of the stars and especially the full moon," Kaito agreed. "You know we met on a full moon like this…"

"You mean when you tried to steal the Black Star from Sonoko's family?" Shinichi teased. **(ch 158 in manga)**

"They got it back!" Kaito playfully remarked. "But still we did meet on a full moon even if you were 'Conan' at the time."

"That's true," Shinichi said. "Didn't think you could be that sentimental."

"You're awfully playful tonight~" Kaito grinned.

"Guess you've influenced me," Shinichi told him shrugging.

"Aw glad to help~" Kaito replied. Shinichi lightly smacked him on the back of the head. They both settled into the chairs in relative silence. Eventually Kaito sighed. "It'd have been nice if I could have had my heist tonight. Every time you want great weather it's always on the days you don't want them."

"You sent the heist note in advance saying that it'd be tomorrow," Shinichi reminded him.

"So~" Kaito whined. "It's a beautiful night tonight with a moon perfect for a heist!"

"You know I should probably stop you from thieving…." Shinichi muttered. "I _am_ a detective…"

"Okay fine I won't complain," Kaito said pouting.

"Good. Just enjoy the night for once with me."

"Only if you promise to cuddle~"

"Maybe…"

**TBC!**

**This turned out really fluffy. Well I hope you like it! Please R&R and tell me what you think!**


	20. Candy Corn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Shinichi do you like candy corn?" Kaito randomly asked as when he came into the living room. Shinichi who had been reading on the couch set down the book.

"Not particularly. Why?" Shinichi replied.

"Oh just some of my classmates handed out small bags of candy corn and I don't want to eat them," Kaito replied.

"Then why did you accept them?" Shinichi asked.

"I didn't want to seem rude."

"Not my problem," Shinichi told him.

"No one likes these things anyways so, why do they make them? Even the people who handed them out don't like them!" Kaito told him.

"A few people actually like them," Shinichi informed him.

"Who?"

"My dad, Agasa, Ai…"Shinichi listed off.

"Okay, so I get your point but _most_ people don't like them," Kaito said.

"That's true but its seasonal candy. You generally can only find it in the fall," Shinichi told him. "Besides most likely the people who gave them to you got it from a parent or someone else and didn't want them."

"Most likely," Kaito agreed. Looking at the candies curiously for a minute he then asked, "Do you think Hakuba likes candy corn?"

"I don't know…" Shinichi replied cautiously.

"I hope he does because I asked everyone for their spares and bought some and filled his living room with candy corn," Kaito said. A few seconds later Shinichi's cell phone went off. Sighing he picked it up and waited for what he knew was coming.

"SHINICHI! Keep your boyfriend on a tighter leash! He filled my whole living room with candy corn and trashed my kitchen!" Hakuba shouted. Shinichi hung up at that point. He glanced at Kaito.

"You trashed his kitchen?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow.

"I see he hasn't made it up the stairs yet…" Kaito mused.

"I don't even want to know what you did up there," Shinichi muttered.

"I love you~" Kaito sang kissing Shinichi on the forehead.

"Yeah, yeah so do I…"

**TBC!**

**This didn't turn out how I expected but oh well~ I like it. But I seriously hate candy corn even though you only really see it for the holidays. Well please R&R!**


	21. Ghost Stories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, implied shoujo-ai (If you squint), long cause it has actual ghost stories from http ://www. americanfolklore. net/spooky -stories. html#2**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!) implied other couples if you want.**

"So we are gathered here today to tell ghost stories," Kaito stated sitting cross-legged in front of a small bonfire. Across from him sat Hakuba, Heiji, and Akako while to his right was Ran and Aoko. Sitting right next to him looking slightly bored was Shinichi.

"And we have to sit outside when it's pitch black out and freezing because?" Heiji asked faintly rubbing his arms. Heiji had left his jacket inside and wanted to get it but didn't want to miss anything.

"It makes it all the more better!" Kaito replied happily. "Okay so who wants to go first? Or should I?"

"I think you should go last," Shinichi told him. "You're the one who suggested it, but most likely you'll go into details and we won't have a chance to go."

"I'll go first," Akako offered. Some of the group stared at her in surprise but Shinichi figured this was her sort of thing considering Kaito said she was into black magic… "_There once was an evil priest who did not fear God or man. His duties for the church included counting the offerings and ringing the bells to summon people to Mass. But his heart was filled with greed, and he began to take advantage of the good people of his parish. The priest stole money out of the offerings to keep for himself, and when he had filled a chest full of gold, he killed a man and buried him with the chest so the murdered man's ghost would guard it. Anyone who tried to dig for the treasure would be devoured by the skeleton of the murdered man. _

_The evil priest planned to return to Spain with his ill-gotten treasure, but he fell ill with a fever a week before his ship was scheduled to leave. On his deathbed, the priest repented of his crime. He swore to his confessor that his soul would not rest until he returned the gold to God. The priest died before he could reveal the place where the treasure was buried. As he gasped out his last breath, he said: "Follow the bells. They will lead you to the treasure." _

_The Padre who attended the dying priest did not heed his words. But the sweeper who was working in the hallway at the time of the evil priest's death was struck by the notion of buried treasure. He was very poor and wanted a better life for himself and his family, so the sweeper determined to take the treasure for himself. Each night for a week, he took a shovel and dug in the monastery gardens, searching for the priests treasure. He found nothing. _

_One night the sweeper was awakened from his dreams by the sound of the parish bells ringing out loudly in the darkness. He leapt to his feet, fearing some emergency, and then realized that his wife and children had not stirred in their beds. Remembering the evil priest's last words, the sweeper felt sure that the mysterious ringing of the bells was for his ears alone, to lead him to the treasure. _

_Taking his shovel, the sweeper followed the sound of the church bells up and up into the hills. He was gasping for breath when he reached the source of the sound. He was on a wide ledge overlooking the valley. Two trees guarded the spot, and it was beside these trees that the glowing, ghostly church bells hovered. Taking his shovel, the poor sweeper dug a deep hole among the roots of the trees. After several moments, his shovel hit something hard! Eagerly, he swept the dirt away from the object and found a small chest. He hauled it out of the ditch with trembling hands, placed it on a rock, and broke the lock with the edge of his shovel. when he opened it, piles of yellow gold met his dazzled eyes. He gathered up a handful of coins, reveling in the weight of so much money. The coins were cool to his touch, and he felt the smoothness of the metal as he rubbed the coins between his fingers. And that was when he heard the moaning... _

_Looking up, the sweeper saw the skeleton of the murdered man whom the evil priest had buried with the treasure. It was rising out of the pit under the trees, eye sockets glowing with blue flames. "Mine," the skeleton intoned, stretching its bony arms toward the sweeper. "Mine!" _

_The sweeper screamed in terror and leapt away from the box of treasure, dropping the coins that he held in his hands. He ran down the hill as fast as he could go, the skeleton in hot pursuit. Behind him, the bells began to ring again as he fled for his life from the ledge. _

_The sweeper kept running long after the sounds of pursuit ceased, and did not stop until he reached his home. It was only then that he realized he had left his shovel back with the buried treasure on top of the hill. it was an expensive shovel and he could not afford to lose it. _

_Waiting until daylight, the sweeper went reluctantly back up into the hills to retrieve it. When he reached the ledge, there was no sign of the skeleton, the chest of money, or the hole he had dug the night before. He found his shovel at the top of a tall tree whose first branches began nearly twenty feet above his head. The skeleton must have placed it there after it chased him down the hill, he decided grimly, knowing that there was no way he could retrieve it. _

_Turning sadly away, the sweeper's eye was caught by a gleam in the bushes near the rock where he had placed the treasure chest the night before. Carefully, keeping his eye on the place where the skeleton lay buried, the sweeper felt around the rock until his hand closed on two gold coins that the ghost had missed. Casually he put the coins in his pocket and hurried from the ledge. When he got home, the sweeper put the coins into a sock and hid it under the floorboard for safekeeping. _

_The sweeper never went back to the ledge to retrieve the evil priest's buried treasure, though sometimes he was still awakened by the mysterious sound of the bells. He knew it would take someone more pious than himself to banish the ghost of the murdered man and reclaim the money for God. But he did use the gold coins to send his eldest son to school, and with the left-over change, he bought himself a new shovel."_

"No offense but who the hell would buy themselves a new shovel?" Heiji asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a story it doesn't have to make sense," Kazuha told him.

"Whatever…" he mumbled.

"If you think you can tell a better story then go ahead. We said we'd tell ghost not scary stories," Akako remarked.

"Fine, I will," Heiji shot back. Clearing his throat he thought for a moment before saying, "_Black Bartelmy was an evil, surly buccaneer who murdered his wife and children and went to sea with a band of pirates as nasty as he. He roamed the Atlantic coast, murdering and pillaging and laying waste to the countryside as he passed. By the time he approached Cape Forchu in Nova Scotia, Black Bartelmy had a ship loaded with treasure; five hundred chests had he full of gold and jewels and goblets and mighty swords-_"

"NEXT!" Aoko said booing his story with a grin on her face.

"Don't interrupt me!" Heiji said annoyed.

"Like how you disrespected Akako?" Aoko replied innocently. The others chuckled.

"As I was saying," Heiji began again, "_A thick Fundy fog lay over the bay as the ship approached, and the treacherous Fundy tide soon took hold of the evil man's ship. The crashing, churning waters of the Roaring Bull, that dangerous ledge of rocks near Cape Forchu, took the pirates ship and smashed its hull. _

_But Captain Bartelmy spotted land to the starboard side of the ship. He and his trusted mate Ben the Hook had the crew load up the escape boat with every treasure chest they could fit. Then the bold pirate had his first mate murder the other buccaneers so they would not have to share the treasure with them. Ben the Hook crouched just out of sight in the rocking escape boat and slit each man's throat with his hook as the seaman bent to place his burden in the hold. Then Ben threw each body over the side of the ship into the churning waters below so that the next pirate would not sense a trap when he came forward with his treasure. _

_When the treasure was loaded into the boat, Bartelmy and Ben the Hook rowed into the calmer waters of the cape. They searched for a place to bury their treasure. Finding a large cave, they piled each chest inside and then covered the entrance with rocks. As Ben the hook rolled the last boulder into place, Bartelmy thrust a sword deep into his chest, twisting it with an evil laugh, and watched as his mate fell dead at his feet. _

_Knowing that he had to leave this remote spot or starve, the evil pirate captain walked along the edge of the water, searching for a town or a harbor where he might row the escape boat. But Black Bartelmy soon found himself mired in quicksand with no one to save him. Only the gulls heard his dying curses ringing over the cape as he sank down and down into the mire and was engulfed. _

_One stormy night soon after the pirate's death, the keeper of the local lighthouse saw a flare going up in the direction of the Roaring Bull. Thinking it is a ship in trouble; the keeper called together a lifeboat crew and launched their boat into the icy waters, heading for the Roaring Bull. But as they approach the vessel in distress, they saw an ancient galleon with tattered sails. Its decks were piled high with treasure chests spilling over with gold. Astride the deck is a solitary man in black. The evil pirate grinned wickedly down at them, gesturing grandly with his cutlass. As the breakers overwhelmed their boat, the last thing the keeper and the rescuers heard was the sound of Black Bartelmy's ghost, laughing. _

_They say that the ghost of Black Bartelmy continues to haunt the Cape and the Roaring Bull to this day, and that any rescue crew summoned to save a vessel off the Roaring Bull should take every precaution, because the distressed vessel might not really be there."_ A few people clapped.

"Figures you'd tell a pirate tale," Akako said. "You're just as unrefined as they are." Heiji glared at her.

"At least mine sounded better!" Heiji said.

"I think they were both good," Ran said trying to get them to calm down.

"So who wants to go next?" Shinichi asked looking around the group. Kazuha raised a hand.

"I'll go!" She said cheerfully. "Unless someone else wants to go?" She asked mostly looking at Ran who shook her head no. "Okay then! Well…._He smiled as he sipped at his coffee. It had been an excellent hike. He was glad his friend had recommended coming to the Hanging Hills in Connecticut; not the first place that had come to his mind when considering a vacation. But it was beautiful here. When his friend arrived tomorrow they would tackle some of the more challenging terrain. _

"_Did you have a nice hike?" asked the innkeeper as she refilled his cup. _

"_Yes indeed. I had some unexpected company," he said with a smile. _

"_Really? I thought you were the only one crazy enough to go hiking in the rain," she teased. _

"_It was a little black dog," he said. "Cute fellow. Followed me all the way up the mountain and down again." _

_He looked up from his coffee to see the innkeeper's face had gone pale. _

"_A black dog?" she asked. "That's not good." _

"_Why not?" _

"_We have a saying around here," she replied. "'And if a man shall meet the Black Dog once, it shall be for joy; and if twice, it shall be for sorrow; and the third time, he shall die.'" He laughed. "That's just superstition." _

"_That's what Mr. Pynchon said. He saw the black dog twice. The second time he saw the dog, the friend he was climbing with fell to his death. And later, Mr. Pynchon decided to climb the same mountain, and he died too. Everyone here believes he saw the dog just before he fell." _

"_Nonsense. It was just a cute stray," he said uneasily. She shrugged and took the coffee pot over to her other customers. _

_His friend arrived the next morning and they both laughed about the story of the black dog. They set out on their climb. About halfway up the mountain, he looked up and saw the black dog. _

"_There's the dog," he called to his friend. _

_And then his foot slipped and he plunged down the side of the hill, desperately grabbing at saplings and rocks, trying to halt his descent. It seemed to take forever for him to stop sliding. There was a stabbing pain in his leg. When he looked at it, his head swimming, it was bent at an odd angle. They had to send in a mountain rescue team to get him down. At the hospital, they told him his leg was broken in two places and he was very lucky it wasn't worse. _

"_You know, that was a very strange fall," said his friend uneasily. "You don't really think it had anything to do with that black dog?" _

_He looked down at the cast that extended all the way up to his hip. _

"_I don't know. But I don't really want to find out. Next time, let's go to Colorado." _

_His friend agreed."_

"In a weird way that was kind of cute," Aoko commented.

"Yes because a black dog that supposedly causes bad luck is adorable," Shinichi teased. "Although it's one of the less bloody tales that we've heard tonight."

"True," Hakuba agreed.

"Then again they are ghost stories," Heiji reminded them. "Of course someone's going to be dead or along those lines."

"Who wants to go next?" Kaito asked looking around the group. "Aoko?"

"I don't really know any ghost stories," Aoko replied. "Scary stories yes, a few police stories, but I don't know any ghost stories."

"That's fine when we have a scary story night you'll be first to talk," Kaito told her.

"I know one story," Hakuba announced.

"Let's hear it then!" Kaito said happily.

"Okay..." Hakuba said. "_For days, a ragged old man had hung around the Newark Central Station. The stationmaster kept running him off, but night after night he would return. He kept accosting people, shouting: "It's coming for me! It's coming!" Whenever anyone asked him what was coming for him, he would just clutch his head and cry: "I done wrong! I killed a man that cheated me at cards, and now I'm going to pay!" _

_The stationmaster finally took the man aside and threatened to call the police if he did not cease and desist. The old man rolled his eyes and replied: "The Express Train for Hell is coming for my soul! You've got to help me." He broke away from the stationmaster and ran for the door. The time was two minutes to midnight. At that moment, new sound introduced itself. A long whistle blew, once, twice. The stationmaster was startled. The next train wasn't due until 12:05. _

_The old tramp started screaming when he heard the whistle. The stationmaster could hear the roar and chug of a steam train, approaching fast. Approaching too fast to stop at the station. The old man was standing at the edge of the platform, staring down the tracks in frozen terror. The stationmaster ran forward and grabbed hold of the old tramp to pull him out of harm's way. _

_The train whistle sounded again. A warm rush of air blew against everyone near the platform and the stationmaster heard the roar of an invisible train passing directly in front of him. He heard the hiss of the steam and the screech of flanges against iron rails; he felt the wind whipping our hair and faces, but he saw nothing. _

_Beneath his grip, the old tramp gave a terrible wail. Then he vanished, leaving the stationmaster empty-handed. The roar of the invisible train faded into the distance and then ceased. The stationmaster glanced at the station clock. It was midnight. _

_The stationmaster stared blankly at the tracks. Around him, the waiting passengers and other bystanders were gasping and murmuring in fright. "Good lord, he was right," the stationmaster murmured to himself. "It did come for him." He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his sweating, bald head with it. _

_A trembling man standing nearby approached the stationmaster: "Sir, what was that?" he asked. "Son, I believe that was the Express Train to Hell," said the stationmaster. He shook his head and that seemed to bring him to his senses. "Why don't you go back into the station and pour yourself a drink?" he suggested to the trembling man. _

_He pushed the man through the station door and then turned to address the dazed and frightened passengers. "Nothing to worry about folks," he said. "It was just an express train passing through. The next train will be here in five minutes." The stationmaster's reassuring manner calmed everyone. People turned away from the empty tracks and settled back into their seats, whispering to each other about the strange events that had just taken place. _

_Then the stationmaster went into his office, closed the door, and poured himself a stiff drink to calm his nerves. "Well, that's one for the books," he muttered aloud. "I wonder if I should put it on the schedule; 12 am-Express Train to Hell." _

_Shaking his head, he fortified himself with one more brandy and then went back to work."_

"Doesn't that just make you want to go onto an express train?" Heiji said sarcastically.

"Personally I think the stationmaster's reactions is funny," Shinichi said. "I mean not many people would say 'I wonder if we should put it on the schedule…' and he didn't freak out like most people did."

"Where did you hear that story anyways?" Kazuha asked.

"Believe it or not someone was telling me this while I waited for the subway train," Hakuba replied. Akako chuckled along with Heiji, Shinichi, and Kaito at that.

"Seriously?" Heiji asked.

"Seriously I'm not joking," Hakuba told them.

"I wonder if they were trying to scare you so you wouldn't ride the subway?" Shinichi asked recovering first.

"Maybe," Hakuba said shrugging.

Oh I have a story! Sonoko liked this one guy who was into scary stories and told me this one!" Ran announced.

"Oh god if it's one of Sonoko's targets who knows what it's about," Shinichi muttered rolling his eyes.

"Oh be nice," Ran lightly scolded. "It's a good story. Anyways…_The devil was in the Mississippi River that night. You could feel it with every eddy swirling against the helm of the boat. You could hear it in every jangle of the bell. You could see it in the dim light of the lantern as it tried to pierce the swirling fog. You could sense it in the sound of the chugging engine. The devil was in the river. It was a bad night to be out in a paddleboat. But he had sworn when he set out that nothing could make him turn back. _

_No other pilot dared brave the Mississippi that night. They were all huddled in the tavern, gossiping. After an evening of listening to their empty boasts, he had made one himself. He knew the Mississippi River so well that he could guide his paddleboat on his run even through the thickness of the night's fog. When the other pilots heard his boast, they laughed and told him he would be back before midnight. He had grown angry at their jeers, and had sworn in front of them all that he would not turn back this night for any reason, should the Devil bar the way! _

_The paddle wheeler was rocking oddly under the strange eddies of the river. But he knew every turn and guided her along despite the fog. He was almost to Raccourci when he saw shore where no shore had ever been before. _

_He turned the boat this way and that. It could not be! The river ran straight through on this branch. He had guided his paddleboat through this place a hundred times. _

_But the devil must have been listening at the tavern and had heard his boast, for the Mississippi had shifted! He swore every curse he knew, and kept searching for a way through. He had vowed to complete his run without turning back and he was determined to carry out his vow. He would never go back. Never! He would stay there until daybreak, and beyond if need be. _

_Suddenly, the paddleboat gave a massive jerk. The engine stalled. The boat shuddered and overturned. When the fog lifted the next day, they found his paddleboat sunk to the bottom with a gaping hole in its side, and the pilot drowned. _

_On foggy nights, you can still hear the ring of the bell, the sound of the engine and the curses of the ghost captain trying to complete his run_."

"That's actually not that bad of a story," Shinichi admitted when she was done talking.

"You have to admit he's dedicated," Akako commented. "Not many people when they hear the devil is behind it would attempt to finish their jobs. In fact most people run away…"

"Shin-chan it's your turn to tell a story!" Kaito announced.

"I'm feeling slightly tired…" Shinichi said. He knew a story but he didn't get much sleep and was about to nod of. In fact he was leaning on Kaito with half lidded eyes. Even though he heard Heiji and Hakuba chuckling at his 'nickname' and the girls giggled he didn't bother to yell or snap at them.

"If he's not snapping at our laughing he must seriously be tired," Hakuba commented.

"I can't believe he's tired enough not to yell at us," Heiji muttered looking at him in disbelief. Sluggishly Shinichi flipped him off before leaning further into Kaito.

"I guess I'll finish the evening with a ghost story of my own," Kaito told them wrapping an arm around Shinichi's waist. "_The Phelps place was an old, abandoned property with a monstrous, decrepit Victorian house that was supposed to be haunted. It should have been a good resting place for the local deer hunters, but they would not go near it. A few that tried came away before midnight with tales of ghostly thumping noises, gasps, moans, and a terrible wet bloodstain that appeared on the floor of the front porch and could not be wiped away. _

_Phelps was an Englishman who had purchased land some 20 miles off the Mendocino coast in the 1880s. He had built a huge, fancy Victorian house all covered with gingerbread trimmings and surrounded by lovely gardens. When everything was arranged to his liking, he sent out party invitations to everyone within messenger range. It was the biggest social event of the year, with music and dancing and huge amounts of food. Sawhorse tables were set up with refreshments, and drinks were set out on the front porch. People came from miles around. The only one missing was old man McInturf's son-in-law. They had had a terrible fight that afternoon, and the boy had stalked off in a rage, threatening to get even with the old man. _

_Around midnight, the musicians took a recess and old man McInturf went out on the front porch with some friends. Suddenly there came the thunder of hooves rushing up the lane. A cloaked figure rode towards the lantern-lit porch. McInturf put down his drink. "That will be my son-in-law," he told his friends as he went down the steps. The cloaked figure stopped his horse just outside the pool of lantern-light. There was a sharp movement and two loud shots from a gun. Old man McInturf staggered backwards, shot in the throat and the chest. The cloaked man wheeled his horse and fled down the lane as friends ran to the assistance of the old man. _

_They laid McInturf down on the porch. He was bleeding heavily and they were afraid to move him much. There was some talk of fetching the doctor, but everyone knew it was too late. So much blood was pouring from the old man's wounds that it formed a pool underneath his head. McInturf coughed, once, twice; a hideous, gurgling, strangling sound that wrenched at the hearts of all who heard it. Then he died. _

_McInturf's body was laid out on the sofa, and the once-merry guests left in stricken silence. The servants came and wiped the red-brown bloodstain off the floorboards. The next day, a wagon was brought to the front of the house and McInturf's body was carried out onto the porch. As the men stepped across the place where McInturf had died, blood began to pool around their boots, forming a wet stain in exactly the pattern that had been wiped up by the servants the night before. The men gasped in fear. One of them staggered and almost dropped the body. They hurriedly laid McInturf in the back of the wagon, and a pale Phelps ordered the servants to clean up the fresh bloodstain. _

_From that day forward, the Phelps could not keep that part of the porch clean. Every few weeks, the damp bloodstain would reappear. They tried repainting the porch a few times, but the bloodstain would always leak through. In the county jail, McInturf's son-in-law died of a blood clot in the brain. A few months later, one of the Phelps servants went mad after seeing a "terrible sight" that made his head feel like it was going to exploded. Folks started saying the house was being haunted by the ghost of McInturf, seeking revenge. The property was resold several times but each resident was driven out by the terrible, gasping ghost of McInturf reliving his last moments and by the bloodstain that could not be removed from the porch. The house was eventually abandoned."_ Kaito finished his story. A few fireworks went off making the people around the fire jump back as they had seemingly sprung from the fire.

"Well that concludes our ghost story session!" Kaito announced. "You can all sleep in the manor tonight.

"Don't you think Shinichi will be mad?" Ran asked when she noticed Shinichi had fallen asleep on Kaito. Kaito picked him up carefully and with a snap the fire went out.

"Not at all! Besides if anything I can provide a diversion for you guys…" Kaito replied grinning. He then proceeded to carry Shinichi into the house. He kissed the top of Shinichi's forehead. "Sleep tight Shin-chan~" he whispered lovingly.

**TBC!**

**Well this was loooooooooong. Anyways I hope you like it ^^ Like I said in the disclaimer/warning I found everything on the link below! (remove the spaces)**

http :/ /www. americanfolklore. net/ spooky-stories. html#2


	22. Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi cursed under his breath as he stumbled onto another dead body. He was tired, irritable, and just wanted to go to sleep. What made it worse was he had woken up early due to Kaito, and was out of coffee. Grumbling a bit more he calmed himself the best that he could and approached the scene. With his detective skills the murder had been solved quickly. It had been the deceased sister-in-law who had been jealous of her and when the deceased had bragged she lost it and killed her spontaneously. He was annoyed when she cried fake tears before pulling out a knife when he didn't fall for it and cutting his arm while trying to kill him. Shinichi was lucky he dodged and that the cut hadn't been to deep, however because he dodged he'd ended up tripping over a pole in the ally that they were in.

As soon as the case wrapped up it started too drizzled then after awhile it poured down with thunderstorms in the distance. The weather report hadn't said anything about rain so he was without an umbrella walking home in the rain. Cars splashed in puddles soaking him even more. Shinichi shivered as the October chill set in along with the rain.

Opening the door to his house he sighed. Standing there in the entrance he was surprised when Kaito didn't come and greet him. Checking the clock he saw it was around six and Kaito should have been in his house. First he checked the workshop room to see if Kaito was working on a magic trick but it was empty. Looking in the library Shinichi saw no one had been there for awhile. Rushing to the kitchen he worried when he saw it was abandoned. Checking all the rooms he began to worry as he saw there was no sign of Kaito.

Shinichi laid down on the couch exhausted and worried. He recalled this morning when he yelled at Kaito for waking him up. Part of him wondered if he had gotten in trouble again, or if Kaito's mom was talking to him, if he was hanging out with his friends, or other possibilities. He would never admit it aloud be he was bored and missed the thief's company. As long as he could recall he'd lived in this house by himself but Kaito would always keep him company and on occasion spend the night.

He sighed lightly at how he was acting when he heard the door open. Kaito must have noticed his coat because he said, "Shin-chan I'm back!" Faintly smiling he went to great Kaito.

"Welcome back," Shinichi said in his normal tone of voice. Kaito was carrying some bags so Shinichi helped him take them to the kitchen. As soon as they set the bags down, Kaito glomped him.

"How was your day?" Kaito asked cheerfully.

"Miserable," Shinichi replied. "I didn't have any coffee after waking up early, had to solve yet another case on my way home, got a slight cut on my arm and sore on my back, and it rained and I didn't have my umbrella."

"Looks like you ran into some bad luck," Kaito replied when Shinichi stopped ranting.

"Yeah I did," Shinichi mumbled tired slouching slightly. He was still tired and was starting to nod off.

"Although I have to admit it's nice to know you care about me so much~" Kaito commented.

"Yeah I-" Shinichi began to agree before he shouted, "WHAT?!"  
"Oh, I watched you running around the house looking for me~" Kaito responded.

"Kaito…." Shinichi said threateningly.

"Yes?"

**WHACK!**

"Jerk," Shinichi muttered walking away.

"Awww but you were so cute!" Kaito yelled after him.

**TBC!**

**I'm glad I got this done ^^ I like the result. For some reason I kept thinking of the song "Had a Bad Day" by David Pewter or something… PLEASE R&R!**


	23. Haunted House pt TWO

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, LIME ^^**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Screams could be heard down the block as Shinichi made his way to his house. Upon reaching the front gate he noticed a few little kids running away from the Kudo mansion, with good reason to. Kaito had gotten his way and build a haunted house in his yard. The place smelled musty and fog hovered over the ground creeping out toward the street. You could hear owls in the background along with other eerie noises. He stepped through his front gate which was designed by Kaito to look like the gate of Hell.

More kids ran past him screaming once he opened the gate. Looking around it looked like you were in a real forest and not a cheap fake. There was a gentle breeze, the leaves looked like they were rustling giving it a more realistic effect. A werewolf jumped out at him but he wasn't fazed even though it looked realistic. "So Heiji is Kaito at the end or part of the haunted house?" Shinichi inquired.

"At the end," Heiji told him. Shinichi nodded his thanks and moved on leaving Heiji to go back in hiding and wait for the next batch of kids. The next room looked like a mad scientist lair and was highly detailed with no signs of grass in sight. Bottles of mysterious liquid and specimens filled the shelves along the walls. A beaker in the middle of the room on a burner exploded and smoke filled the room. Ai who was dressed in a scientist's costume came out of nowhere saying, "You would make a nice- Oh Shinichi. Kaito's waiting at the end for you."

"Heiji already told me that but thanks," Shinichi said. Ai went back to her station waiting for her next victim. No one was in the next room but if you looked down or on the walls you could see a bunch of spiders with red eyes walking toward you and a few came down from the ceiling. Making his way through since he knew they were fake despite how real they looked he found a fire in the center of the next room with a cauldron. Candles were in a circle and black magic books littered the room. Before Akako could come out of nowhere and speak Shinichi said, "I know Kaito is waiting for me."

It took him awhile to reach the end and he was thankful. Everyone had tried to scare him, which didn't work, until they realized it was him so it took longer to arrive. As soon as his hand touched the doorknob the door flew open and Kaito glomped him sending them both backwards onto the ground.

"I missed you!" Kaito exclaimed excitedly.

"You were the one who told me we had run out of mini candies," Shinichi reminded him.

"So~" Kaito whined. Shinichi sighed. "Anyways you made it through the haunted house so you deserve a prize!"

"What kind of-" Shinichi began to ask when Kaito began to kiss him passionately. Shinichi didn't expect Kaito to also grope his ass and gasped allowing Kaito to deepen it into a French kiss. After awhile of mapping out Shinichi's mouth Kaito pulled away, both were panting. Kaito then sucked on Shinichi's neck and nipped. "We're outside for crying out loud!" Shinichi scolded hitting Kaito lightly with a blush on his face.

"I can fix that," Kaito purred.

"Pervert…" Shinichi mumbled.

"Only for you~" Kaito replied (truthfully). Shinichi sighed.

"I'm going to tell you to tear this haunted house down if you keep acting like this," Shinichi told him.

"Fine…" Kaito sighed. They went inside the house together. A few seconds later you could hear a yell of "KAITO!" miles away.

**TBC! **

**I hope you liked this! I had fun writing this one ^^ I tried so hard not to laugh in class because we had mid-terms…**


	24. Costume Shopping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, LIME ^^**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Shin-chan look at this!" Kaito said holding up something. When Shinichi turned around to look he noticed it was a grim reaper costume. "It's perfect for you!"

"No," Shinichi stated firmly. He turned away and began to flip through the racks. Kaito pouted at him and began searching again. A few seconds later he held up another costume.

"Okay how about this?" Kaito asked. Shinichi nearly choked when Kaito held up a devil costume. A _female_ devil costume.

"Isn't that more your thing?" Shinichi responded after staring at it for awhile.

"I'd wear a princess costume or something else," Kaito replied. Shinichi knew he would to since he had seen the thief cross-dress on occasion. As means for hiding or escaping from a heist he had been known to 'disappear' but Shinichi knew that was because he would change quickly and 80% of the time it was into a girl. Shinichi noticed a costume near the back of the rack.

"I found the perfect anti-Kid costume," Shinichi said holding up a black suit with an orange button up shirt, and emerald green tie.

"You could wear that!" Kaito told him. "No wait…I'll wear that and you can borrow my Kid suit minus the hat and cape!"

"Doesn't your suit have your magic tricks made into it?" Shinichi inquired.

"I can remove them for you," Kaito replied grinning.

"Maybe…" Shinichi told him. Kaito sprang up with the costume in hand and went toward the cash register. "I thought I said maybe!" Shinichi called out after him.

"That's as good as yes to me~" Kaito told him. _'Oh well…'_ Shinichi thought as Kaito dragged him out of the store. _'It's better than a dress…'_

**TBC!**

**I was suddenly inspired to do this. Although I should have made Kaito hold up a slutty red riding hood costume…(there's a story behind that). Hope you enjoy! ^^ **


	25. Decoration Fun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, LIME ^^**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi held the bags as Kaito browsed the shelves of yet another Halloween store. They'd already been in three other Halloween stores, and a few gag gift stores. Each time Kaito saw another store he'd rush into the store and buy something that they "needed" for Halloween. The weight of the bags was starting to weigh him down as he followed behind the excited thief. Shinichi didn't even know what all that Kaito had bough because before he had a chance to fully walk in and look around Kaito would be off looking for more Halloween stores with a package in hand. Shinichi would have to pick it up once Kaito saw yet another store. Next year he was going to tell the thief not to buy so much…or at least buy it online.

"Don't you think you have enough decorations?" Shinichi asked before Kaito could rush into another store. Kaito gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and put an arm across Shinichi's shoulders taking a few bags from him. Shinichi lightly blushed and felt some relief from the bags.

"You can never have enough decorations!" Kaito replied grinning.

"Right…At least let us drop these off at home," Shinichi told him.

"Okay~" Kaito sang.

"I'm cutting down your sugar consumption," Shinichi muttered.

"Why~?"

"You're being to hyper…"

**TBC!**

**I know it's short but I like it! ^^ I so wish I was Kaito…Halloween is my favorite Holiday.**


	26. Grave Yard

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, angsty **

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Shinichi did not want to question why Kaito had Halloween decorations, incents, and candy in a grave yard. What he wanted to know was why they were in the grave yard in the first place. Especially since it was dark out and he was sure that the cemetery was closed and they were trespassing. Kaito stopped in front of one gave in particular. He finally knew why they were there once he read the name on the grave stone. The name on the head stone read "Toichi Kuroba" Kaito looked sad before he gave a small smile.

"Dad meet Shin-chan! He's my boyfriend and I wanted to bring him here one of the days we loved most, Halloween," Kaito introduced. Shinichi knelt down by Kaito and bowed his head in respect.

"Hi, I'm Shinichi…I keep Kaito from getting into too much trouble, and believe it or not he keeps me sane," Shinichi said respectively. Kaito hung up some decorations around the grave and lit the incents. Next to the incents Kaito set the bag of candy down. Both gave a short prayer.

"I got your favorite," Kaito said with a gentle voice. "See you again soon." Kaito continued to smile until they arrived back at the Kudo mansion.

"You don't have to fake a smile around me," Shinichi told him giving him a small chaste kiss on the cheek.

"I know…" Kaito replied. "It's just hard sometimes…"

"Come on let's go relax in the living room," Shinichi suggested.

"Okay," Kaito said giving a real smile this time. Earlier had been depressing but the evening was looking up.

**TBC!**

**I know this is sad and all but I had to do it because well I don't know exactly why…This may be OoC but I liked it. Please R&R!**


	27. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Black petals floated around him as he walked down the blood red road. The sky was a deep violet without a cloud in sight looking darker with the presence of a red crescent moon. It was barren with no sign of life. Walking down the path he was surprised when he saw a tree that almost looked beautiful, with blood stained pink petals and the trunk appearing to be black. Coming closer he noticed a figure laying on the ground. Noticing who it was he was about to go over when another person appeared and stated, "Would you mind me stealing him away from you?" before chuckling darkly.

Kaito shot up out of his bed as the dream continued to replay in his mind. Using his reasoning he calmed down and relaxed. Logically he knew the dream would never come true but he couldn't help but get angry at what happened in it. No one even in his dreams touched Shinichi but _him_. With determination he slipped out of his room quietly. He set up a few minor things before deciding to visit Shinichi. As he expected Shinichi was asleep (it was 3 am) in his bed and no one was trying to take him away. Unlocking the window he slipped inside and removed his gear before laying next to Shinichi.

Shinichi unconsciously sensed him and snuggled closer to Kaito who wrapped his arms around Shinichi happily and drifted to sleep. Both were awakened to the phone continuously ringing. Groaning Shinichi went to answer it to find Kaito snuggling up to him. "When did you get here?" he asked looking at the thief.

"Around maybe 3 in the morning," Kaito replied nonchalantly.

"Why did you come at that time?" Shinichi inquired puzzled.

"Because I missed my Shin-chan!" Kaito replied. "I just had to come see you." Shinichi sighed and was about to reprimand him but the phone kept ringing and he was getting annoyed. Picking up the phone he tried to sound calm.

"Yes?" he answered allowing only a small bit of his aggravation to show.

"Damn it tell Kaito to leave me alone!" the voice snapped.

"Hakuba you know as well as I even I can't control him," Shinichi replied. "What did he do anyways?"

"I was tied to my bed with plastic wrap and forced to watch stupid children's shows, my living room is destroyed, and in my library he hid all of my Sherlock Holmes books and wrote Lupin is better!" Hakuba replied angry beyond reason. "Not to mention…"

"Okay I'll punish him later it's early," Shinichi said cutting him off. "Now leave me alone." Shinichi sighed before glaring at Kaito. "What brought that about?"

"Your mine," Kaito responded pretending to be a vampire and nipping Shinichi's neck.

"That's not an answer," Shinichi said trying to fight down a blush.

"Just a nightmare…" Kaito told him simply. Before Shinichi could question him Kaito kissed him and pushed him against the bed. "So let's have some fun and forget about it~"

**TBC!**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone who's reviewed! I hope you like this ^^ Ah I can't believe it's almost over~ PLEASE R&R!**


	28. Witch's Brew

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

They were at Akako's house celebrating Halloween when Kaito decided to drink some punch despite the fog and the fact it was in a cauldron. He grabbed a cup nearby filled it with the punch and sipped it. The liquid tasted different from normal punch but he dismissed it. Akako came up to him muttering, "Hmm…I wonder what will happen to you…"

"What?!" Kaito inquired worriedly.

"Didn't you know?" Akako questioned. "That's witch's brew."

_______________________________~*~_____________________________

Shinichi was idly talking with Aoko and Hakuba when he was nearly tackled to the ground. "Shin-chan!" Kaito exclaimed happily nuzzling into Shinichi's neck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shinichi asked blushing. Aoko shuffled away from the hyper teen and Hakuba gave him a wary glance. "Well?" Shinichi tried again. Kaito lifted Shinichi's chin up and started to kiss him. Shinichi blushed and would have pulled away but he was enjoying the kiss. Kaito nipped at Shinichi's lips asking for permission to see if he could enter which Shinichi granted by opening his mouth. Kaito wasted no time in turning it into a full blown make out session. Heiji and a few of their other friends started whistling and making cat calls. Eventually Kaito broke away leaving Shinichi dazed. "What was _that_ about?" he finally asked.

"I drank witch's brew Shin-chan!" Kaito whined. "What if I die? I want my last moments to be of kissing you!"

"You won't die," Shinichi told him.

"And you know this for sure because?" Kaito asked.

"Witch's brew is just modified punch," Shinichi replied. "Didn't you know that? I find it hard to believe you didn't?"

"Of course I knew that," Kaito replied. "But it's more fun to pretend that I didn't." Shinichi twitched.

"Kaito!" Shinichi growled.

"I love you Shin-chan~"

"Idiot…"

**TBC!**

**I hope you liked this! I was sitting in class today when I thought of this. It took a lot of will power not to giggle in class…Well please R&R~**


	29. Pranks

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short**

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

"Kaito we need to talk," Shinichi said as he saw Kaito in his library reading a Lupin book.

"Are you going to break up with me?" Kaito asked getting teary eyed.

"No," Shinichi bluntly told him but Kaito noticed the light blush on his cheeks. He gave a small inward smirk at that.

"Okay, so what do you want to talk about?" Kaito inquired.

"Your friends and classmates not to mention the school have been coming to me complaining because of all of your pranks," Shinichi told him. "Why they keep coming to me I don't know but they do and it's annoying."

"They just don't appreciate my humor and bright personality," Kaito pouted looking at him innocently. "Without me their lives would be dull."

"Because painting the classroom orange with black clouds and a silver moon so helps the students' concentration the teachers just _adore_ that," Shinichi said sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Also Hakuba didn't appreciate you burying him under a bunch of pocket watches, Aoko was furious when she realized all her mops were missing, and a whole other list of complaints."

"Hakuba totally deserved it!" Kaito told him.

"Do I have to search you before you get out of the house and confiscate any tricks that you hide?" Shinichi asked exasperatedly.

"Strip search?" Kaito asked suggestively. Shinichi hit him upside the head.

"What will make you behave?" Shinichi asked seriously.

"A treat," Kaito said grinning.

"What kind of treat?"

"A kiss or maybe more if I'm good?" Kaito suggested hopefully.

"I'll think about it…" Shinichi replied.

**TBC!**

**This is kind of what happened before the chapter 18 "Candied Apples" but anyways enjoy~!**


	30. Trick or Treat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime **

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

Kaito was waiting for Shinichi to get home impatiently. He sat in the living room upside down on the couch staring at the clock while absentmindedly juggling four balls. With his perfect hearing he was able to hear the key in the lock as Shinichi arrived home. Jumping up from the couch and catching all of the balls he was juggling in one swipe Kaito made his way to the front door. "Trick-or-treat!" he exclaimed once Shinichi opened the door.

"With you does it even matter what I choose?" Shinichi asked raising an eyebrow. Kaito gave him an innocent look. "Fine, treat." Grinning madly Kaito pulled Shinichi toward the living room excitedly. The lighting was dim casting a romantic glow on the living room. Pushing Shinichi onto the couch Kaito snapped his fingers. Handcuffs appeared around Shinichi's wrists. "How is this a treat for me?"

"It's my treat, but don't worry the next part is yours~" Kaito replied. Leaning down he began to unbutton Shinichi's shirt kissing his skin along the way. Shinichi blushed and leaned into Kaito's touch. Caressing his side's Kaito began to French kiss Shinichi causing him to moan. Reaching out behind Shinichi, Kaito grabbed a bowl that he had been placed there. He straddled Shinichi's legs.

"This would have happened no matter what I chose, wouldn't it?" Shinichi asked noticing all of the preparation. There were candles spread out with aromatic scents.

"Maybe~" Kaito sang plopping a cherry into Shinichi's mouth. He then grabbed a can of whip cream and made a pattern of a pumpkin on Shinichi's chest and stomach. Setting aside the canister he started to slowly lick it up causing Shinichi to moan. Kaito smirked at the sounds while continuing his ministrations about to easily take it farther when the doorbell rang loudly. He let out a string of curses when he noticed the doorbell was continuously being ringed despite his efforts to ignore it.

"Kaito let me up I need to answer that," Shinichi told him wiggling to get free.

"They ruined our time together," Kaito sulked.

"Kaito."

"Fine." Kaito got off of Shinichi and snapped his fingers, removing the handcuffs. Shinichi got up and began to button his shirt as he went to open the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Heiji.

"Why are you here?" Shinichi asked curiously. Normally Heiji would be hanging out with Hakuba.

"You ruined my time with Shinichi," Kaito told him hugging Shinichi's waist.

"I need a place to stay for a couple hours…" Heiji replied rubbing the back of his head.

"What did you do to Hakuba?" Shinichi inquired.

"Nothing much…" Heiji answered. "But when he gets home he'll have a fit."

"Did you blow up his kitchen again?"

"That and…I might have accidentally knocked over his Sherlock Holmes books while trying to find something…"

"If it wasn't against his morals he'd kill you," Kaito said letting out a whistle.

"So can I hang out here for awhile?"

"Sure come in," Shinichi replied opening the door.

"Thanks!"

"What's one more trouble maker going to do…"

"Hey!" Heiji and Kaito shouted. Shinichi chuckled walking back into the house.

**TBC!**

**To think I wrote this while at school. I tried so hard not to fangirl squeal while writing this XD**

**Please R&R! One more chapter to go!**


	31. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed! Damn….**

**Warnings: shounen-ai, short, lime **

**Pairing: KaiShin (forever!)**

A policeman handcuffed to a grim reaper walked down the street each holding a bag in the opposite hand. Walking up to a house they both shouted, "Trick-or-Treat!" one more enthusiastic than the other. A woman came to the door in a witch costume dropping a piece of candy into each of their bags. "Thank you," they told her leaving. The grim reaper sighed.

"How did you manage to drag me into this again?" Shinichi asked holding up his cuffed hand.

"I told you I'd behave," Kaito replied grinning. "And promised to call before sneaking into the house, and told you I'd leave Hakuba alone Monday." Shinichi sighed again.

"And we have to be handcuffed together because?" he asked lifting up his cuffed hand.

"I can now say I caught death!" Kaito explained. Shinichi rolled his eyes. "Besides it keeps you close and away from Hakuba."

"Didn't I already tell you he's with Heiji?" Shinichi said exasperatedly. "Also I told you he _doesn't _like me like that."

"You don't know him like I do!" Kaito told him. "I'm sure he likes you like that! Who couldn't? I could probably name at _least_ four people who've been in love with you."

"Whatever…" Shinichi muttered tiredly. Kaito insisted that there were people that were in love with him but he wouldn't believe him about some of the claims. He knew that Hakuba was in love with Heiji and vice versa. Ran had moved on with Kazuha so that worked out. Besides he was sure that Ai didn't like him like Kaito told him she was. "Let's just keep going."

"Yay! Now let's check out that house! I need to ask were they got those decorations so I can use them next year!" Kaito cheered pulling him along. Shinichi didn't bother to protest. They visited a few more houses before Halloween started to come to an end. Kaito pouted when no one was giving out candy anymore.

"You knew Halloween would eventually end," Shinichi reminded him. "Besides we can go home and spend some time together. Kaito perked up.

"Oh really? Spending time _together_?" Kaito asked teasingly.

"Pervert not like that," Shinichi told him lightly glaring getting what Kaito was hinting at. Kaito smirked and swung his arm that was handcuffed around causing Shinichi to swing toward him.

"Really now?" Kaito asked grinning. With his other hand he grabbed Shinichi's ass and pulled him toward him. "I do believe you are handcuffed to me." Shinichi blushed. No matter how many times Kaito would tease, grope, or kiss him he couldn't help but blush.

"We're in public right now," Shinichi reminded him.

"So let's go home quickly then!" Kaito announced picking Shinichi up and carrying him home.

"Put me down I can walk by myself!" Shinichi shouted cursing the thief every other minute.

"But I want to carry you~" Kaito said in a sing song sort of voice. When they reached home Kaito shifted Shinichi so he was in one arm instead of two so he could open the door.

"We're home now so put me down!" Shinichi said squirming to get out of Kaito's arms.

"Not yet~" Kaito led them to Shinichi's bed room and set him on the bed. With a snap of his fingers they were both in pajama pants. He then began to kiss Shinichi anywhere skin showed causing Shinichi's blush to intensify and make him moan. Shinichi got louder when Kaito began to suck on his neck a little ways under his jaw. Pulling away Kaito was satisfied when there was a hickey forming. "How about we have our own party?" Kaito grinned down at Shinichi mischievously. Bending down again Kaito captured Shinichi's lips kissing him thoroughly before grabbing his ass. They had party all of their own until late into the night.

**OWARII!**

**Finished. Wow I don't know what to say…It's kind of like Its done? I can't believe it myself…Thanks for all the reviews and have a HAPPY HALLOWEED!**


End file.
